1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices and electronic apparatuses. The present invention particularly relates to an electro-optical device including current-driven electro-optical elements, such as organic electroluminescent elements. The invention also relates to an electronic apparatus including such an electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art electroluminescent devices that include pixels (discussed below) can be used in the next-generation of displays, as disclosed in, for example, International Publication No. WO 98/36407. These pixels each include corresponding light-emitting layers, each disposed between corresponding pixel electrodes and a counter electrode, to emit light when a current is applied between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrode.
In such electroluminescent devices in which light is emitted by applying a current, since the luminescence depends on the amount of current, the structure and layout of wiring to apply currents or driving voltages to pixels must be enhanced or optimized.